mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash
is a video game in the ''Mitchell Tennis series developed and published by THQ Nordic GmbH and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC, released internationally in November 2015, and released in Japan in January 2016. The game received mixed reviews from critics due to its lack of content. The videogame itself is co-developed for different gaming consoles by Camelot Software Planning for the Nintendo Wii U version while the Clap Hanz for the PlayStation 4 version & eventually Rare Ltd for the Xbox One version. Gameplay Players are able to choose from 16 playable characters for use in 1-on-1 matches or 2-on-2 matches. There are power-ups that can give characters special abilities. The game does not require motion controls. The game has a total of 4 modes: Mitchell Bubblegum Battle gives the players an ability to use the MVM Power-Up Bubble Gum, which allows the player to have more power and better range; Knockback Challenge has the player facing challenging AI opponents; Classic Tennis allows players to change the rules such as "Chance Shots, Jump Shots and power-ups"; and the Online Mode allows players to team up with another player. Online play does not support friend-based matchmaking, only allowing matchmaking with other random players. Players can also use the network from Wii U, PS4, Xbox One & PC to play against other players. Characters *Mitchell - All-Around *Gavin - All-Around *Carolyn - Technical *Jennifer - Technical *Martin - Power *David - Speed *Nicholas - Defensive *Marquessa - Power *Genola - Power *Ebony - Tricky *Valerie - Speed *Scottie Salmon - Power *Kayla Smiddy (unlockable) - Tricky *Amanda (unlockable) - Tricky *Doc Payne (unlockable) - Defensive *Sarah (unlockable) - Technical *Thug (unlockable) - Tricky *Skeleton Thug (unlockable) - Tricky *Marquessa Nega (unlockable) - Defensive *Green Fairy Princess (unlockable) - Technical Courts *Hard Court *Clay Court *Grass Court *Carpet Court *Mushroom Court *Sand Court *Ice Court *Rebound Court *Morph Court Reception | Destruct = 5.5/10 | GameRev = | GI = 6.75/10 | GSpot = 6/10 | GT = 5.7/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 4.8/10 | NLife = 5/10 | NWR = 3.5/10 }} Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash received "mixed" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. IGN's Marty Sliva gave the game 4.8 out of 10, calling it "a bare-bones, lackluster addition to Mitchell's sporting adventures". He also compared it unfavorably to its predecessors by stating "that Mitchell Power Tennis on the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox & PC managed to include more characters, interesting modes, and varied courses a decade ago is a bit insulting.". GameSpot's Scott Butterworth similarly criticized the lack of game modes and alternate ways to play and awarded the game 6 out of 10. NintendoWorldReport's Daan Koopman lambasted the game for having "just one stadium, limited online options and less features than the previous two entries." References External links * Category:2016 Category:Video games Category:Sports games Category:Mitchell Tennis (series) Category:Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games